This invention relates to a combination moisture management panty and panty hose system for women. The invention includes both a panty and a pair of panty hose having complementary moisture management features for controlling wetness in the crotch area of the wearer. Although either garment may be worn separately, maximum moisture management will be enjoyed by wearing the garments in combination according to the moisture management system of the present invention.
The invention addresses a need expressed by many women for undergarments that help keep the crotch area dry. In a study conducted by DuPont Corporation, women in major cities in the USA were asked to rank fifteen characteristics of panties in terms of their importance, from "extremely important" to "not important at all." The characteristic ranked highest in importance by 88% of the women was proper fit. Significantly, however, the second highest ranked characteristic was keeping the crotch area dry, which was rated extremely important by 84% of the women. Keeping the body dry was third, rated extremely important by 78% of those surveyed.
Moisture is natural in the crotch area of women. It may arise from perspiration, normal body secretions, or minor urinary leakage or residue.
Increasingly, women are recognizing the importance of moisture management in their intimate apparel as a contributing factor to good health. Their concern is well placed. It is well known that warm, moist conditions on the skin are conducive to bacterial and fungal infections. Studies have shown that one-third to one-half of all women have suffered from yeast and/or other fungal infections in the vaginal area. In fact, it has been reported that the various topical ointments used to treat such infections are second only to aspirin in over the counter drug sales to women.
Along with these medications, physicians usually recommend that women wear loose fitting "breathable" clothing as an aid in preventing vaginal infections. They frequently recommend cotton panties as well, which is known by textile experts to be counterproductive, inasmuch as cotton holds moisture within its fibers next to the skin.
Despite the foregoing recommendations, many millions of women wear both panties and panty hose. It is reported that at least 75% to 85% of women wear both garments simultaneously. Almost invariably, the panties are worn next to the skin, and panty hose worn over the panties. The panty hose are typically nylon, as are the panties in many cases. Of course, nylon (at least as presently used in these garments) manages moisture very poorly. This combination creates an environment that is highly susceptible to infection.
Thus, there is a need for panties and panty hose that work together to manage moisture, rather than to exacerbate the moisture problem. The present invention provides modifications to both the panty and panty hose that create a moisture management system designed to keep the crotch area dry, thus helping to mitigate and prevent bacterial and fungal infections. To achieve the maximum benefit, it is desirable that the two garments be worn together as single system.